


F--- It

by RyleeLin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And flirty af, Btw this is based on a kind of tumbr prompt????, But knowing me it will maybe get long, Cussing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I hope, I hope it turns out ok, I'm Sorry, I'm just kind of YOLOing this, It's after the lion switch, Langst, M/M, Matt's back, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oneshot, Shiro and Matt flirt as much as Lance and Keith bicker, Somewhere around s3, good luck, klance, they/them pronouns, this should be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyleeLin/pseuds/RyleeLin
Summary: The team just went through a big battle, and they barely made it through, but one of them made a stupid move to save another (I mean, it's pretty obvious who).





	F--- It

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and someone said that when the character just says fuck it and kisses their crush is awesome, so here you go I guess.

"Way to go paladins! That was close, but we pushed through!" Lance heard through the coms, but it didn't fully register in his brain. They found an oddly placed Galra fighter all alone, and it had turned out to be an ambush.   
Lance pulled in to his hanger, Red just as shaky as Lance felt. He clambered out, running into Keith as soon as his feet touched the floor. Keith did a 360 inspection of Lance, checking everything to make sure Lance was ok.   
Lance flushed a bright red at this, though Keith didn't seem to notice. Pidge did, however, and snickered before dragging poor Shiro and Hunk away. If Pidge didn't already show their dislike of romance via Shiro and Matt acting like newlyweds before they even started dating, Lance would have thought that they were going to spy on him and Keith, who had just about finished checking Lance out. (Keith was actually checking him out, but Lance doesn't know that.)   
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?" Keith exclaims. Lance fliched, although most of his nerves were shot from the shock.   
"You could have died." Lance murmured. His eyes threatened to shut, but be managed to keep them open. He hadn't thought it when it happened, his only thought was Keith. An Ion beam was headed straight towards black, what was he supposed to do?  
"That's what this is about? Lance, you almost died. You and Red were silent for hundreds of ticks. I didn't know what to think." Keith said, rubbing his arm.  
Lance scoffed. "Why were you worried? It's not like I'd be hard to replace." He turned away, but Keith grabbed his arm.  
"You idiot. If anything, I'm the replaceable one. My replacement is sitting up in the bridge, doing who knows what with Matt." Keith moved his arm from Lance's arm to scratch the back of his head.   
Keith blushed, looking at the floor. "You're priceless Lance."   
Lance's eyes widened. Was he hearing right? His rival, his crush, Keith Kogane, thought him, the biggest loser on the team, priceless.  
"Fuck it." Lance said, rushing foward to kiss Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> My tumbr is wackyyak, please visit me and tell me what you think, cause that would be awesome!   
> Leave a comment if you liked the fic, and critism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
